<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star Roads and Those Who Dare Walk Them by Watcherscrown (torchvixen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949050">The Star Roads and Those Who Dare Walk Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchvixen/pseuds/Watcherscrown'>Watcherscrown (torchvixen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch needs Therapy, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL has only shady mofo squad to help, crystal exarch is a cinnamon roll and we must hecking protecc, eventually Ryne will appear but we gotta save her first, make the star screaming stahp, reluctant cooperation, scions are still on the source send help, snark to snark combat because emet-selch and the WoL are super tsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchvixen/pseuds/Watcherscrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Crystal Exarch summons the Warrior of Light, he has the good fortune to summon her first without the fellow Scions. However, the scream of the shards cut all contact between the Source and the First, forcing the Warrior of Light to work with the mysterious Exarch and the Architect of the Ascians to prevent a tragedy of the past from repeating. If the Ancients couldn't face the threat and win, what hope do the sundered have?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Scream of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU - WoL is alone on the First without the Scions, and can only rely on the Crystal Exarch, Emet-Selch, and the denizens of the First</p><p>The WoL Rhaina Setho is actually just an original character created for this story. Find me as Elspeth Harrow in game though! :D </p><p>This was written late at night before 5.3 dropped and is unbetaed so hopefully the quality didn't drop too much as a result! I'm better at writing horror than romance, so I'mma try to do both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Specters had haunted the Warrior of Light’s dreams since they were young, and their appearance only hastened once she took up their mantle properly. Some wore the faces of those long lost, and others were only ephemeral shades reaching out in desperation, fear bending imploring fingers into claws. The burnt sky dyed the world in sickly auburn light, as if it simply rusted into nothingness when she hadn’t been paying attention. It was somehow a familiar sight, though the warrior was certain it was somewhere she had never traveled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the nights the shades appeared in her dreams, sleep would cling to her like wet clothes after one of her many swimming expeditions. Even after rising from the bed to start her day, the groggy feeling would remain until she went to bed again in the evening praying to the Crystal Mother that the nightmare wouldn’t return the next night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was lucky, the next night would provide blissful relief. Other times, Hydaelyn didn’t answer and the Miqo’te was forced to endure them for several days more. The worst had been a week, in which each stolen moment of sleep brought her back to those screaming faces. Urangier had taken her aside then, brow furrowed with worry and helped her find a powder to chase away the nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been well over a year since she suffered one, so to experience one on the First was a shock. The nightmare followed her into her waking hours, a deep keening echoing through the walls of the Pendants. The sound wrapped around her, a warm cloak that smothered and tasted of spent fireworks and abandoned machinery festering in a Garlean bunker. If there were words in the scream, she couldn’t wrap her mind around them, as even her Echo railed against the sound like some dark, forbidden thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it some sort of Sineater trying to break through the Crystarium’s defenses? As she tried to rush out of bed to grab for her grimoire she found that her limbs betrayed her, refusing to move from her position on the bed. It wasn’t fear that kept her in place, but something far more primal. The feeling twisted in her gut and ate away at her. The will to move was there, but it felt as if her body refused to obey commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wouldn’t do. There were people out there looking to her for protection, whispers starting that the warrior of darkness had arrived to save Norvandt from the blighted light. As she contemplated a way around this latest puzzle, furious with herself for wasting time, the slapping of sandaled feet echoed down the hallways outside her suite. The loud knocking barely sounded above the din, and the hurried guest didn’t wait for an answer before the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Crystal Exarch rushed in, wielding his staff. The cowl still hid his features aside from a mouth twisted in a frown, but his subtle shaking told her this wasn’t a normal event for Lakeland. “I apologize for entering without waiting, Rhaina, but this anomaly is unlike anything we’ve seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presence of another was enough for her body to catch up to her mind, and Rhaina found herself scrambling clumsily out of bed, grabbing the weapon from her nightstand as she went to greet the Exarch. Only the flattening of her feline ears betrayed her unease. “It’s quite alright. Is this sound happening everywhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flesh of hesitation, and a nod from the city’s leader confirmed her fears.”I’m afraid so. Reports are rolling in from Fort Jobb and Amh Arang. The Phenomena isn’t exclusive to the Crystarium. We must -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to finish the sentence, as the horrible sound stopped just as suddenly as its arrival, leaving unnatural quiet and unease in its wake. The silence that followed was almost worse, as Rhaina could hear the desperate gasps of air filling her lungs out of time with the thundering heart in her breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was the last time the Keeper of the Moon had felt such fear? It felt like a distant memory. Finally, after another shaky breath she turned to the Crystal Exarch. It appeared he was also getting his bearings, perhaps the closest thing to a human moment she had seen in the enigmatic figure since her recent arrival.”Did it stop?” She worried at her lip, deep in thought. “I don’t want to be caught unawares if whatever-that-was happens again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if moving with the same purpose, they both set off for the markets downstairs to help calm those still awake at that hour. The Crystal Exarch murmured soothing words to any denizens that opened their doors in a half-awake stupor, assuring them that the Pendants were fine and the matter was being investigated. In return, some of the fear and stress left the faces of those around them. His people trusted the Exarch, and in seeing the ways in which he comforted them she found herself extending some of that same trust despite his goals which remain mysterious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain of the Guard, Lyna, met them outside the apartment building, delivering her full report. “Now that the sound has stopped, there are no signs of immediate danger. We’re still waiting on reports from Khoulsia, Rak’tika and Il Mheg, however.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio rolled the news around in minds that had likely not gotten enough sleep. Finally the Miquo’te sighed. “If that’s the case, perhaps I should check the Source to see if anything strange happened over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brisk nod was her answer, the Exarch taking a moment to respond properly. “Yes, that’s not a bad idea. Even with the temporal difference between our world and the source, I hope this trip doesn’t take long. The citizens seem soothed by your presence.” He stilled, not saying more than that. “We will continue to investigate over here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flashed a grateful smile, preparing to teleport back to Limsa Lhominsa. “Thank you, I’ll be back soon.” She could feel the power growing as her body’s aether called out to the aetherite in her homeland. As it built, and she prepared to be elsewhere a terrible jerk happened instead that kept her rooted to the tile floor of the crystarium. Rhaina gave an undignified yelp in response, losing her footing and finding herself on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her companions frowned down at her, showing visible confusion. “Is something amiss?” The Exarch prodded gently, reaching a hand down to help her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light took it gladly, processing what had occurred. “I started to go,” that much was certain. It had felt like every other time, “I couldn’t. It feels like the path to the Source has shattered. I can’t reach the other side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meaning behind her words sunk in, “But aren’t all of your friends over there? Urianger with his books and… the Mistel like yourself that put you on this path?” Lyna shook her head, crossing her arms as she considered their options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alas, yes. The summoning brought the Warrior of Light here, but not her companions. We haven’t had any trouble having her return to consult them in the past, however. Urianger has been a boon, with his knowledge of different realms. If I could have him over here, I would have asked you to bring him back with you.” The Exarch frowned, “If you can’t return to the Scions, we’ll have to find another way. Go and rest, I’ll see if Feo Ul can still reach across the worlds.” With a few quick orders, he sent Lyna  off before escorting Rhaina back up to her room. Wordlessly, he took a seat in one of the many chairs, reading one of the books as she settled into bed. It was a familiar routine that started when she arrived alone on the strange new world. She fretted for a while, worried that the night’s strange events would keep her from sleep, almost forgetting about the return of her strange nightmares until the thoughts slipped back in her head like an unwanted guest. One more reason not to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeming to sense her reluctance to return to sleep, her companion started to read aloud. He held a particularly boring treatise on aether poisoning from the Elezen member of the Scions that made her own studies of summoning seem exciting. As his voice continued on, droning purposefully to make the dull material somehow worse, Hydaelyn’s chosen let sleep take her once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~**~~ Elsewhere, under the sea ~~**~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raucous sound woke the Ascian known as Emet-Selch from his nap, despite being deep below the sea with the other ocean monsters. Finding himself awake in his bed within the replicated Amaurot, he found himself back in the first moment he heard that sound so many eons ago, soft sheets ensnaring his form as he bolted awake in the entirely unsophisticated fashion of one surprised in slumber. The room looked much the same, but something was missing from the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that the sound was no nightmare interrupting his rest made the Unsundered’s eyes narrow. Little had been certain since the Final Days, but the Architect would never forget what the scream of the star sounded like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This variable had not been planned for, left out of his grand designs for the Rejoining. Before he could summon a portal out to speak of the matters with his fellows, one formed in the room and Eldibus stepped out wearing his latest vessel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was on the Source as well, then.” Emet-Selch frowned, not wasting time with pointless questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dull timbre of Eldibus’ voice coming out of his great-grandson was more unnerving than usual, but par for the course. “Yes. ‘Twas only a matter of time, I fear. It is good that we called you out of your slumber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emissary, as usual, left much unspoken. In normal circumstances, Emet-Selch would make a show of his displeasure. Perhaps he would sigh deeply, or shrug with a shake of his head. Instead, he settled for a frown. “This will cause me to change the plans immensely. We no longer have the luxury of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldibus paused for a moment, then gave a nod, “So be it. We will defer to you in this matter. This matter has affected every shard, and were it to continue it would surely prevent His revival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A welcome relief to be given charge of this project, given that everything had gone so far awry the last time the Convocation of Fourteen had heard the cry. “Then give me leave to lead this charge, Emissary. The creatures the dwell on the shards know naught of stewardship, and even those that we ascend have shown questionable judgement in some matters.” After all, the Thirteenth was ruined and the First was close to falling as well if left unattended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be so,” his fellow Unsundered conceded. “Now that Lahabrea isn’t here to speak for us, we must reconsider how we operate. I will let the others know to listen for your orders and keep you apprised of what is going on throughout the worlds. It is up to us now, you and I.” If Emet-Selch didn’t know any better he would guess there was some melancholy in Eldibus’ nigh-robotic responses. He dismissed it as frivolity. The three Unsundered had their share of scars from Hydaelyn’s summoning, and Eldibus simply retreated into the dull shell of his former self. Just as mechanically, the Emissary bid Emet-Selch call on him if anything was needed on the First and disappeared just as quickly as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ascian wearing the skin of an emperor wandered to one of the window, gold eyes taking in the sight of his lost city before him. While he had admitted that the plans must change to his companion, Emet-Selch had neglected to mention how much he intended to alter them. It was for the best in the end, for surely there would be some protest once the Emissary figured it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Architect wasn’t pleased with the path forward he envisioned either, but there was little other recourse. Scenarios and strategies flitted through his mind, running calculations and probabilities based on what could be quantified at this time. To move too slowly would lose valuable time. If they struggled with such an event at the apex of their knowledge, the half-formed children that lived in the shadows of the Ancients would only waste more time. The pieces must move, and quickly. If it meant taking a firmer hand, and adjusting timelines he would do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he did sigh, though no one was in the lavish apartment to hear it. This time, he summoned a portal, but instead of Eulmore or the Source, he headed right into enemy terriftory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best path forward would involve offering assistance to the damnable Warrior of Light at the Crystarium instead of waiting to see if she had the means to bring back the night. He just hoped she would make a good enough tool to make the shard’s wailing cease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like disappointment once such a bet was placed. The Ascian would just have to rig the game. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intrusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The WoL goes to meet with the Crystal Exarch, but an unexpected guest arrives in the form of Emet-Selch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a while to finish this chapter. I blame the brain weasels for that. That said, things are getting better and I know where we're going for our next stop on this train.</p><p>In which the Crystal Exarch and WoL have an unexpected Ascian Guest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The new day broke, chasing away any nightmares gnawing at her psyche. Despite last night’s excitement, the next day fell into the same familiar rhythm she had learned to appreciate in the last year. She broke her fast, then wandered down for a strategy meeting with the Crystal Exarch. There the mysterious sage doted on her and Feo Ul had her usual theatrics about how her [adorable sapling] never called on the pixie unless in dire straights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the Crystarium flew inward with bombastic aplomb, interrupting the easy rhythm of the morning debrief. A tall man with an aristocratic nose and noble sneer strode in, the door guard following after offering a stream of apologies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange intruder turned, hard golden eyes on the apologetic guard, but before he could open his mouth to admonish the poor Au’Ra the Crystal Exarch raised a hand. “It’ll be fine, Mintheo, we’ll take it from here. You can return to your post.” Mintheo in return gave a short bow and retreated quickly before the stranger could get a word in. The door slammed shut behind the guard, leaving the three alone with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This gave Rhaina a moment to observe, taking advantage of the awkward silence. The newcomer was tall, but his shoulders were slumped giving a strange impression that seemed contradictory. Crimson feathers adorned the shoulders of a black military style jacket that flared at the waist. Smart coal black trousers were worn with calf-high matching boots, and a long red tunic fell overtop his thighs. He inhaled sharply through his nose, shaking off the tension before giving those in the room a strange smile, and a courtly bow. “Well, I was hoping for a better introduction, but this will have to do.” He ran fingers through burgundy hair, marred with a shock of white, framing the third Garlean eye on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t already alert from his strange appearance, that facet certainly had them wary now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve yet to be introduced at all, friend,” The frown on the Exarch’s lips demonstrated his ire, even if his posture remained lax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, clearly an oversight given the lack of herald. I’ve gone by many names, but the one you know me by is Emet-Selch.” A crimson sigil appeared curling in a vaguely demonic shape, obscuring his features as he gave another theatrical bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaina sucked in a breath as the Ascian revealed his true nature. Next to her the Exarch’s knuckles were white around his staff, as he also prepared for battle within his own sanctum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, the sigil disappeared, leaving only a face that displayed concern. “Oh, don’t worry your pretty head over my nature, hero! I’ve come to lend aid. After all, you’ve been navigating this world by yourself and this mess has become bigger than our petty squabbles. I seek cooperation, not conflict.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frown sported by the Crystal Exarch only deepend, “Forgive us for not believing your tale, Ascian. Your kind have not been keen on cooperation in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sad truth, to be sure,” the response came quickly as if prepared beforehand, a strange dance of conversation that set Rhaina’s teeth on edge. “I could have hidden my nature, obfuscated stupidity to ruin your plans. Just as easily would have been the plan to claim that I was a Garlean defector and integrate myself with your retinue only to sabotage any efforts to better the First. Did I do any of this? No, I revealed myself instead, to demonstrate the strength behind my name that could be lent to your cause.” He huffed indignantly, though the demeanor seemed to somehow still be in jest.  “This is the thanks I get for being upfront about my intentions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the Exarch’s staff shifted to point at the being of Darkness. “An easy enough ploy for one known as the Architect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch scoffed at that, golden eyes narrowing once more even though a smile never left his lips. “Hero, the companions you keep are truly daft and short-sighted. Tell me, you heard the star screaming last night, did you not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face must have betrayed the feeling of an icy chill scraping down her spine, as the strange man gave a self-satisfied smile. “I’ll take that as confirmation. Come, sit. We have much to discuss on the matter. Pay attention, as I don’t impart this information to your ilk often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth do you mean by my ilk, Ascian?”, the Keeper of the Moon spat, feeling their tail bristle in annoyance. Even before he revealed his true nature, she was inclined to dislike him. Something about the arrogant attitude rankled, reminiscent of those that had too much power and the tendency to abuse it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she took a seat, narrowing feline eyes at the taller man as he started to pace, almost manic in his movements. Finally, he acknowledged her question, though it was treated like an annoyance. “Someone sundered, such as yourself. Even seven times rejoined, you are so much less than people were in the past. I’d say that’s a story for another time, but it’s a tale I’m about to tell now.” He gestured for the Exarch to join them, look impatient, “Come, Crystal Exarch. We don’t have time to dally on whatever existential crisis you have over working together. You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, her dear friend approached and sat next to her, but didn’t loosen his grip on his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch lifted his hands toward the ceiling, muttering something about borrowing a system before orbs flickered into being above the trio. The gesture was just as dramatic as the others, but the timbre of his voice changed, growing deeper and somehow sombre as he started to intone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once,” the Ascian started, “The worlds were one. Not split into fourteen, as we see now. I know you might not believe me, but I swear I witnessed this with my own eyes. The world was at peace then, the civilization that held dominion more interested in playful debate and wondrous creation than war or greed. They remained so, helping their own and those around them until the noise started. First, the issue seemed distant. ‘Twas something that others experienced and so one of their best problem solvers was dispatched to see to it. When they failed, the ancient people were at a loss. The sound crept ever closer, and the best minds of their city tried to find solutions using advanced technology and theoretical rhetoric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention turned from the globes above to the Miquote, golden eyes boring a hole into Rhaina. Her tail continued to bristle, disliking the feeling of the Ascian’s eyes on her. Worse, some part of her wanted to believe her ludicrous tale despite a lack of proof. “Is this where the Ascians ruined this peaceful civilization?” The words were spit with more venom than she originally intended, but something about the whole situation continued to perturb the Warrior of Light and Darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to think so?” The ghost of a smile played over the villain’s lips, almost rueful. “Alas, we are not the antagonists of my little tale. No, dear hero, in this instance the land itself turned against those poor, peaceful fools. The scream of the dying star, the same sound heard across fourteen worlds just last night, was merely a herald that foretold the end of the People. They found themselves the director of their own Doom, and no solutions they applied to the wound in the world could stop their fate. Those peaceful People were those belonging to my own long lost civilization.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ascian’s gaze didn’t waver, and sheer stubbornness meant that Rhaina didn’t look away either. The man continued, voice growing ever softer as he finished his tale of woe. “It has been an untold number of years since I last heard that sound, hero. I’ve spent most of that time trying to restore the World-that-Was. I would have continued on that course, had it not interrupted my plans. You see, the scream indicates the end is extremely nigh and I don’t want to see that happen again before our plans are complete. So. Cooperation. It’s what I offer until we’re through this trial. It’s as simple as that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaina was out of the chair before she knew it, slender fingers cupping the Ascian’s jaw. She wasn’t entirely sure where the courage to do so came from, and she might as well have stuck her hand whole into a hungry couerl’s maw but the action felt natural until her digits made contact with skin. There was no spark or frigid cold to mark the ancient evil as different than anyone else, just the feeling of warmth just like any other would exude. If Emet-Selch were a Miqo’te, he would likely be just as puffed out and angry as she was earlier at his entrance. Still, the man didn’t pull away, merely gazed down dispassionately at the display before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me,” the Warrior of Light said with urgency, then realized suddenly she wasn’t at all certain what promise to extract from Emet-Selch. The Miqo’te forged forward anyway, as was her way. “Promise me that if we settle into an alliance, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>partnership</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that you will put this issue before any calling from Zodiark or your Ascian brethren.” The name felt like lead on her tongue, a brand that left a strange cleansing burn behind once it left her lips. “If we do this, everyone needs to think for themselves, instead of serving whichever higher power guides them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch pulled away as if shocked, letting out a dark curse in response. Her heart fell, and she similarly cursed herself for briefly imagining it could be that easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the things to ask of me to prove my loyalty, you jump to the one thing impossible for my kind to grant,” the Ascian responded with a sneer, “Can you say that you’ll do the same regarding your beloved Hydaelyn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light and Darkness steeled themselves, giving the only answer that made sense in the chaotic sea of questions she was drowning in after hearing Emet-Selch’s story. “If that’s what it takes to save this world, save all the worlds, then yes. That comes before Hydaelyn, or Zodiark. It comes before any Power or Nation, great or small.”  They paused, hoping their answer was enough to appease the Ascian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Emet-Selch rolled his eyes. “How noble,” he said, drolly. “As expected of the Warrior of Light. Or is it Darkness here?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t answered, still,” Rhaina pointed out patiently with a smile to match. “Are you willing to put aside Zodiark’s demands for this goal?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Again,” the Ascian said patiently, as if speaking to a small child, “You ask the impossible of me. I cannot do as you’ve bid, but I can put aside any machinations for this time in the spirit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooperation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is my offer, hero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was a child, because she wanted to hurl a petulant question in response. Why? Why would he not do this simple thing if so much was at risk? She swallowed the angry words, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny, in a way. A few years previous, she barely spoke, preferring to express herself more through gesture and body language. To this day, she wasn’t sure where her reticence came from but once the words were unleashed she could volley them playfully just as well as Alisaie or Thancred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take more than a half-hearted offer to prove your trustworthiness,” the Warrior of Light pointed out. Sure, it wasn’t the most witty comeback, but might as well state what they were all thinking. “But it’ll do for now, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the Ascian felt anything about the roles they played in this debate, he didn’t betray anything. Emet-Selch continued to gaze upon them, a dispassionate look on his face as if he truly was talking to those that didn’t matter a whit. “Agreed, then. First, we’ll need more allies, both of the light and dark. I know exactly where to go to find those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sinking feeling settled in Rhain’s breast. She could easily predict where their new companion was going with this. “Kholusia. I’ve heard they’re keeping the Oracle Minphilia there. It’s not a bad plan, except for the fact we’ve been unsuccessful in getting in there so far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of a grin was given in response. “It’s a good thing I’ve a plan to help with that, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exchanged a look with the Exarch, dreading what came next. “Well, let’s hear it then, Emet-Selch.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up next: Ryne and Gaia. Probs gonna have spoilers for the Eden's Promise series going forward. I'm working through some Ascian feelings from that storyline, ngl</p><p>Lemme know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a prompt from Twila on a certain bookclub, and expanded after 3 am chats with friends. Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub can be found here: https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic </p><p>FFXIV really became my quarantine game and I'm grateful that the story could help me keep hyperfocus away from the worry of adulting. I fell in love with the latest expansion, especially my fav shady mofos, the Crystal Exarch and Emet-Selch. </p><p>My only regret with this AU is that I won't be able to write the Scions much, especially Alisaie who is just one giant mood for me especially in patch 5.3. Gross sobbing ensues. Idk mebbe they can have their own world saving adventures on the Source as interludes? XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>